sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tino Insana
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause = Cancer | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | medium = Film, television, voice-over | nationality = American | ethnicity = | education = | alma_mater = | active = 1977–2017 | genre = | subject = | influences = | influenced = | spouse = | children = | parents = | relatives = | domesticpartner = | notable_work = Three Amigos, Barnyard, Neighbors | monuments = | signature = | website = | footnotes = | module = }} Silvio Peter "Tino" Insana (February 15, 1948 – May 31, 2017) was an American actor, producer, writer, voice artist, and comedian. He is best known as the voice of Uncle Ted on Bobby's World, Bushroot on Darkwing Duck, and Pig in Barnyard and Back at the Barnyard. Life and career Insana was born in Chicago, Illinois on February 15, 1948, the son of Silvio A. Insana, a musician, and Hiloray (Swanson). In 1971, Insana co-founded a local comedy troupe known as the West Compass Trio, along with Steve Beshekas and John Belushi. Insana's highly-distinguishable voice has been featured in many animated television series, most notably Disney's Darkwing Duck as Dr. Reginald Bushroot and Bobby's World as Bobby's Uncle Ted. He also voiced Pig in Nickelodeon's animated film Barnyard and its subsequent spin-off TV series. In the 1980s, Insana wrote two episodes for Police Squad! and an episode of Sledge Hammer!; he also served as story editor on both series. Insana then wrote, produced, and acted in Wedding Band and Masters of Menace. Insana also made brief acting appearances in such films as Neighbors, Three Amigos, Who's Harry Crumb?, The Couch Trip, Oscar, and Beverly Hills Cop III. He also made guest appearances on situation comedy series such as Night Court and Mad About You. In 2008, Insana voiced the role of Barf on Spaceballs: The Animated Series (possibly due to Insana's voice being similar to John Candy). He also did voice work in Goof Troop, Camp Candy, The Little Mermaid, Pepper Ann (as Pepper Ann's police officer uncle Jojo), House of Mouse, What-a-Mess, Bonkers, Aladdin, Jungle Cubs, Problem Child, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Teacher's Pet, and Tom and Jerry: The Movie. He was the speaking voice of Mr. Grouper in Bubble Guppies. Death On May 31, 2017, Insana died in his home in Los Angeles, California of cancer at the age of 69. Filmography *''Cracking Up'' (1977) *''Neighbors'' (1981) - Perry Greavy *''Going Berserk'' (1983) - Biker Leader *''Three Amigos'' (1986) - Studio Guard *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) - Mr. Sylvio (segment "Video Pirates") *''The Couch Trip'' (1988) - Jail Guard #1 *''For Keeps'' (1988) - Capt. O'Connell *''Who's Harry Crumb?'' (1989) - Smokey *''Wedding Band'' (1989) - Hugh Bowmont *''Why Me?'' (1990) - Cop #3 at Home *''Masters of Menace'' (1990) - Horny Hank *''Oscar'' (1991) - Tiny the Iceman (uncredited) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) - Patrolman (voice) *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) - Burly Cop *''Barnyard'' (2006) - Pig the Pig (voice) Television work *''Bobby's World'' (1990-1998) - Uncle Ted (voice) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) - Dr. Reginald Bushroot (voice) *''Goof Troop'' (1992) - Colonel Carter (voice) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1992) - Baracuda (voice) *''Bonkers'' (1993) - Stew / Scatter Squirrel (voice) *''Aladdin'' (1994) - Prince Uncouthma (voice) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1997) - Fat Cat (voice) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2011) - Pig the Pig (voice) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011-2016) - Mr. Grouper (voice) (final television appearance) References External links * Category:1948 births Category:2017 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American film producers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Male television writers Category:Male actors from Chicago